


Friendship is magic

by aconite (aconite_fic)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconite_fic/pseuds/aconite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!Merlin and kid!Mordred are neighbours and accidentaly discover that they both have magic. Friendship happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship is magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [#farewellficfest](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/farewellficfest) on tumblr.

Mordred was staring at the ground and trying not to cry. His little hand clutched at the ice cream cone, now feeling much lighter as the ice cream itself had fallen off, splotching on the hot asphalt. The boy sniffed and looked around. One of his neighbours, Merlin, was headed his way. Mordred rubbed his eyes quickly. Merlin was only two years older than him, but boy, did that seem a lot when you’re six.

 

“Here,” Merlin said once he was next to Mordred. Mordred looked up and saw that he was wearing a friendly smile and handing him his own cone.

 

“No, I don’t want it, it’s yours.”

 

“I haven’t started it yet.” He reached forward, bringing the ice cream closer to Mordred. “Come on, take it.”

 

“Thank you,” Mordred smiled sheepishly. He offered his own ice cream-less cone and Merlin chuckled as they exchanged them.

 

“You’re Mordred, right?” Merlin asked once they started walking towards their houses. Mordred nodded. “I’m Merlin.” He nodded again, as he already knew that. “Where do you—”

 

He got cut off, because Mordred tripped over what seemed to be thin air; ice cream flew to the ground for the second time that day. Before Mordred had time to panic, though, he noticed that it wasn’t really falling – it actually looked like it had just stopped in mid-air. He gasped and felt how Merlin quickly grabbed him by the wrist, scooping the ice cream back into the cone successfully.

 

“I didn’t do that!” Mordred exclaimed, looking from his hand to Merlin and back.

 

“I know,” Merlin mumbled, blushing. “I did it.”

 

“Teach me how!” Merlin shushed him and looked around. Mordred lowered his voice, but not his excitement. “Please.”

 

“It’s not something I could teach you,” Merlin sighed, sounding exasperated. Suddenly, he looked like one of those older kids – like Pendragon – who thought they were _so cool_ and they can’t be bothered to hang out with _babies_. Mordred rolled his eyes.

 

“Actually,” he swallowed, trying to ignore the way he stumbled through the word, “it is.” His eyes flashed golden and the ball of ice cream rose a few inches in the air, just to plop back into its place a few seconds later.

 

“Not outside, you idiot,” Merlin hissed, looking around. “Were you trying to do that before? Was that why your ice cream fell?” Mordred nodded. “Is that all you can do?” Mordred shook his head. Merlin sighed. “Come home, we’ll talk about it?”

 

“Okay,” Mordred agreed happily.

 

“Just… don’t tell anyone. About the magic, I mean.” Mordred’s jaw dropped a little when he heard the word. _Magic._

 

“Have you told anyone?” He blurted out.

 

“Just my mum,” Merlin replied. “You?”

 

“No.”

 

“Now you have,” Merlin smiled.

 

Mordred smiled as well, happy because the first person with magic he’d ever met might have as well turned out to be the first friend he’d ever make.


End file.
